


New York Mornings

by Powerpossessor



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerpossessor/pseuds/Powerpossessor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a World Meeting, and a fun night of catching up, Kiku and Yao enjoy a casual morning in Kiku's vacation apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that this was previously an RP with one of my tumblr buddies, but I turned it into a NiChu fic. It might be a little out of character as a result.

"You are a vision of pure beauty Fēng mì." Yao sighed dreamily. "Everything after the word 'are' just made me adore you all the more, Yao." Kiku hummed softly as he breathed in the delicious scent of his lover's soft bare skin pressed against his chest.

"That's good to hear-aru" Yao whispered silently. The other's words truly made him feel happy. Kiku heaved a relaxed sigh. Every time he heard the man's voice, he felt more alive, as if he'd really have something to live for. The smaller of the two stroked the other's long, silky hair and closed his eyes, softly whispering "I could stay like this forever."

Rubbing his lover's back soothingly, the brown haired man responded."You and I both. Moment's like this don't come across easily in this day and age-aru." he concluded. Fate had brought them together once again, and made for a more than fun evening.

It wasn't that this would've been planned, and it was yet as fragile as a flower that could drop its pedals any second, but still it had become something he knew he couldn't live without. Blushing visibly, Kiku asked a question that he never thought he would have the courage to say. "Will you stay by my side forever?" A soft smile tugged at Yao's lips as he heard such a request come from his lover.

"I wasn't aware that I stated otherwise-aru." He said slyly. The meek demeanour of the other was just so charming to him. They both knew if he wanted, he was able to make anyone lose their patience with him, but in a situation such as this, he would never make anything that would put the chance to be with him under a risk.

He chuckled lightly. His little Kiku seemed deep in thought. Such a intriguing sight piqued his interest. Yao's breath ghosting over his chest made the sidetracked boy wake up from his daydreaming, giving his lover's chocolate brown hair another stroke. "It has been such a long time since I last got a chance to be with you. Ever since the war ended, we have been free to see each other, but we never have." The nostalgic boy stated, his eyes downcast.

Yao flinched at the sound of the war, it was a dark time for both of their sides, both of their countries, both of them. Shaking away the thoughts of bloodshed and heartbreak, he gazed back down at his former younger brother and smiled. "It's been a while hasn't it-aru?" he echoed.

"Time seems to pass much slower when you're not by my side. So I wouldn't know how long exactly that we've been apart-aru." The older man explained in a smooth tone. "Time has lost its meaning for me, as long as from now on I get to be yours." Kiku recited rhythmically.

That phrase both brought them back to that fateful day it was uttered. The moment when the guns were silenced and the two sat there in each other's arms, crying tears of relief. The hazy memory faded as a golden beam of light pushed through the curtains, colouring the room in shades of yellow and creating uneven shadows.

"Sunlight already? My, my, does time fly-aru." The cheerful nation stated poetically. A smile tugging at his lips as he marvelled at the clever statement he had just uttered. The bashful man currently listening couldn't help but let the corners of his mouth twitch slightly at the sound of the other's verbal tick. Kiku twirled Yao's flowing locks playfully as he arched his back just slightly to stretch it. Longing amber eyes gazed lovingly as the other stretched.

"You're like my little kitty, you're so kawaii-aru.". The blushing boy tried to resist a yawn but eventually gave up and hid it with his hand. "I'd love to be your Neko." he answered jokingly, smiling as he got compliments, even from someone who had given him them the most during the past years.

"You know how I love my animals-aru." Yao teased playfully. The smaller nation lifted himself to lean against the bed with his elbows, looking into his partner's deep, shimmering eyes with a smile on his face. "I sure do." He lazily responded. The Chinese man looked out the window at the early morning cityscape.

Alfred sure wasn't joking when he said the view of a New York sunrise was something special. It was truly entrancing. Almost as entrancing as the boy who sat before him. "Mornings are truly special aren't they-aru?" He asked. Kiku unconsciously ran a hand through his own hair, for a change, as he tried to decide should he stay here with his lover for just a bit longer or go and prepare breakfast. "Yes indeed they are."

Oh, how the beautiful sight of the man caused the heat to rise to his cheeks, light playing on his face, softening his features and making his golden eyes glimmer. The larger of the two let the sun's warmth hit his face as he basked in the perfect moment yet again.

"Days like this are meant to be spent indoors, relaxing, don't you think-aru? he suggested. Hoping he could just spend today doing nothing but sitting here with him. "Whatever you want Yao-san, you're my visitor, after all.  _At least for now."_ He let the four last words unexplained and got up off the bed, opening a drawer to find some clean clothes to wear. "Are you hungry by any chance? I don't have much to eat, but I can make you breakfast if you want."

Just as Yao was about to decline the offer, his stomach growled loudly. "A bit-aru" he admitted sheepishly, Stretching his bare legs out to catch some sunlight. It was a tad cold. "I have some clothes in the drawer that might fit you, so help yourself." Kiku mentioned, quickly pulling a grey under shirt over his head to cover his bare chest. He slipped on a pair of boxers instead of something proper, but it was quite certain they wouldn't be going anywhere whatsoever.

The black haired nation walked into the kitchen bare foot, pouring himself a cold glass of water before starting to make the breakfast. Yao's eyes followed his lover's slim figure stride out of the bedroom."Thanks-aru" he called out before going to the drawer to find some clothes. He chuckled lightly noticing the organization. His little Kiku was such a neat freak.

Grabbing the bread, the Japanese man yawned lightly. The floor was cool against his feet as he took some slices and put in the toaster while looking for butter and marmalade. It wasn't his traditional breakfast, but this was the best thing he could find on short notice at the convenience store down the street.

He usually wasn't that lazy when it came to eating, but he had decided to ignore that all for today, since they were currently residing in one of his vacation residencies. He put the kettle on and took out two glasses, plates and butter knives.

Once the picky man found an outfit that was befitting, he strolled into the kitchen to see if the other needed any assistance. Kiku poured fresh water to the kettle before putting it on, and looked for two tea cups as he tried to remember what tea Yao preferred. "Apparently there is not a piece of clothing that would make you look less stunning, Yao-san." he smiled shyly as the other wrapped his arms loosely around him just as he had arrived in the kitchen.

The Chinese man pressed their lips together before his Japanese lover reluctantly pulled away and took out a plate to place the toasts on. Laughing a little, he searched the cupboard for some white tea. "No morning is a good morning without a cup of tea-aru." He added. "Well, every morning is a good morning when I'm with you." A small smile rose to his face as he put the plate on the table and felt slight relief when he noticed he wouldn't have to worry about the tea now.

Such simple romantic phrases would usually embarrass the shy boy, but today, he was too comfortable to care. "Oh, how I wish this could happen more often." he let out a soft sigh and walked to the fridge to take out orange juice, although it wasn't probably the best combination with tea.

"Yeah. That daunting distance between us is quite inconvenient-aru" he agreed. After they had again met last night all he had been able to think about was to be close to him as long as he could, before he'd have to leave again. He already lost Kiku once, and he didn't want to go through that again.

"It has been many years the last time we had a chance to meet, and even though we both know it didn't go as well as we had planned, it doesn't mean we couldn't do better this time." The younger stated hopefully.

"True-aru~" Yao commented. "The past is the past after all-aru" Kiku smiled lovingly as he checked the table to see if he had forgotten something, before offering Yao a seat and sitting next to him. The older nation sat down at the table as he eyed the local newspaper.

Picking it up, he skipped past everything but the travel section. He always adored the travel section. The forgetful boy slid off his chair, realizing he had completely forgotten about tea spoons. He quickly found two, before sitting down again, starting to stir his tea. With no sound but the turning pages of the paper, the tranquil duo enjoyed the comfortable silence.

"Hmm. Trips to Russia. Since Ivan is going to stay here in America for a few months, this actually could be interesting." he thought. Kiku hummed a catchy song quietly as he raised the cup to his lips and took a small sip, closing his eyes for a moment. Looking into the vacation opportunity, the intrigued nation began to take a bite of his toast. The idea wasn't half bad, a trip to Russia.

Even though staying at one spot for longer than five minutes had never been a problem for the Japanese man, today he felt so energetic. So before he had even taken a piece of toast to his plate, he was on his feet, on his way to open up curtains to let the ever increasing amount of sunlight come into the flat. Welcoming the sunlight that flooded into the apartment, Yao shielded his eyes slightly.

"Aiyaa." The sight was truly stunning though. "Are you planning on taking off again Yao-san?" he asked after a quick glance on the page he was on, trying to keep his tone light and smile on his face as he started stirring his tea again.

"Perhaps, my little flower. I do love to travel-aru" The older one of the two admitted. "Would you like to go with me this time-aru? Hmm?" His partner's suggestion both surprised him, but also lightened his whole appearance. "I'd love to, if you can stand me that is." Kiku answered, avoiding his lover's eyes. "Heheheh. Having you with me is half the fun-aru!" Yao continued. "Only half?" the Japanese man joked, and finally took a piece of toast and buttered it carefully.

He laughed amusingly at the joke. "You are so cheeky today-aru!" The content nation teased. Kiku brushed back some hair that had fallen on his cheek as he'd been moving around so much, and looked at the toast, his mind occupied with other thoughts. But on the outside, he appeared to be trying to figure out how to eat it, as if it would've been rocket science. "Where were you planning on going, then?" He asked.

"Russia sounds pretty nice. Ivan's going to be here in America for a while so we won't have to deal with him if we visit. He's just so creepy-aru!" Kiku smiled at him. "Not that I don't want to go, but why Russia of all places?"

"I hear the art in the subway's are simply breathtaking-aru" Yao explained. He always had a thing for art. The younger nodded and loved the way there was slight amounts of hope and excitement in his voice. "Russia sure sounds like somewhere lovely to visit, Yao-san." He agreed and drank some more tea.

"It's pretty affordable too. Despite the distance" he added. Kiku had a realization. So that's why Yao wanted to go so badly. He nodded regardless. "When were you planning we'd go there?" Kiku asked and stood up. "Please excuse me for a moment, this table needs some flowers." Yao laughed at his Asian boyfriend as he went to fetch some flowers.

"Perhaps sometime in the summer? It'd be a tad warmer then-aru." He suggested. "That sounds nice." Kiku called from the other room as he took a vase with three light pink tulips and came back, giving them more water. "Where are you going to stay until then Yao-san?" The other enquired.

"Well-aru," Yao purred sweetly. "I was thinking of going back to Japan with you-aru." When his lover stayed silent, the Chinese man blushed a bit.

"I-I mean, if you want to. I wouldn't want to intrude-" Before he could continue, Kiku caught him in a tight embrace. "Nothing would make me happier than to have you by my side again, Yao-san." Smiling happily, he caught Kiku's sweet lips in a spontaneous kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Just wanted to note, I chose to include China's "aru" because I feel that it made him seem more in character. I apologise if you guys don't like it. If you find any mistakes, please let me know!


End file.
